When soft tissue tears away from bone, reattachment becomes necessary. Various devices, including sutures, screws, staples, wedges, anchors and plugs have been used in the prior art to secure soft tissue to bone. Surgical methods utilizing suture anchors alone are disadvantageous for reattachment of large areas of detached tissue because they often do not allow good tissue to bone contact.
Reattachment of soft tissue to bone typically requires the surgeon to pass suture material through selected tissue, form a plurality of surgical knots extracorporeally and then move the knots into position adjacent the desired tissue to be sutured. In such procedures, the surgeon must manually tie the knots on the suture strands after the suture is threaded through the selected tissues to be sutured. Knot tying during surgery, particularly arthroscopic surgery, is tedious and time-consuming. There is also a tendency for the knots to deform or collapse as the surgeon manually forces the knots down into the proper position. Also, the suture knots often are exposed to abrasion or cutting by sharp or rough areas along the walls of the bone canal into which anchors are typically inserted to provide fixation of tendon to bone.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method for attaching soft tissue to bone which does not require multiple suture knots and which allows the tendon to remain securely in place until the ligaments naturally attach to bone. A method of threading suture through a tendon with maximum suture fixation strength, as well as a method of securing the tendon to bone that allows for accelerated tendon healing to bone are also needed.